1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor substrate for reducing bubbles generated in a non-display area of the display device, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices have been developed. Examples of these display devices include liquid crystal display, organic light emitting display, electrowetting display, electrophoretic display, nano crystal display, and devices based on other types of display technologies.
In general, a display device includes a display area in which pixels are formed connected to gate lines and data lines are formed crossing the gate lines. The display device also includes a non-display area disposed in the vicinity of the display area.
Each pixel includes a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is formed connected to a corresponding gate line and a corresponding data line. The thin film transistor receives a data voltage provided through the corresponding data line in response to a gate signal provided through the corresponding gate line. The pixel displays a gray scale corresponding to the data voltage provided to the thin film transistor.
During the manufacture of a display device, an annealing process is typically performed after the thin film transistors have been formed in the display area. The annealing process can remove defects in a semiconductor layer of the thin film transistors, and improve the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor layer.